


Broken

by idrinkmytea



Series: I will love you. [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Domestic, Edgeplay, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, My First Work, Otabek - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please be gentle, Some Plot, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, for now, get a room, i broke them, i hope my mom still love me, i ship people with people, i'm sorry mom, insertion, spell viktor with a k, why you kick the door
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrinkmytea/pseuds/idrinkmytea
Summary: A collection of short story.  They're all over places and might not follow timeline.





	1. I want you just as much as you want me.

**Author's Note:**

> I broke them
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr https://idrinkmytea.tumblr.com/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tall man asked as he put on the skate’s protector. He grinned while gazing passionately at Yuuri. Yuuri suddenly felt his heart skip a beat. He thought he was going to die, either from the smitten stare of this man or his unlawfully handsome face. Yuuri snapped out of his thoughts immediately after noticing that his thoughts were being said out loud. Hell was probably the best place for him to be in right now, he thought. He took a step back to defend himself from what was about to come next. He wondered how much Viktor heard. He wondered how much of his thoughts roamed freely throughout the day. He didn’t care about who heard it, as long as it wasn't by the man he idolized. The whole world looked up to and treasured him, so he knew that he shouldn't bring any trouble to Viktor. His negativity had been the biggest obstacle in his life. It didn’t matter how well things went. He constantly thought that he would just make everything worst in a matter of time. He knew that, but there was no way for him to do anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps!! Thank you for stopping by!! This is my first work, so please be gentle. English isn't my second language so I tried my best to write it. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Chapter 1 is light, not Chapter 2 tho...
> 
> DID YALL SEE THAT ENDING IN EPISODE 2????? BOI, DREAMS DO COME TRUE!!!!
> 
> Feel free to leave any comments and critiques!!
> 
> Thanks Michi Bae for partially edit this.
> 
> Thanks~
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr https://idrinkmytea.tumblr.com/

The base at Hasetsu Ice Castle was empty as always. There were barely any soul that came to skate anymore, despite the fact that the last event was a big hit with customers. The cool air was the same. The smell of ice on the rink soothed one’s body and mind. The gentleness of the lights happily made their way in through the upper window, casting two figures underneath. The older one took a larger lead as the younger one followed. Elegantly, they matched each other’s movement. Slide their skates across the rink, creating a lovely harmony between the two.

This harmony wouldn’t be able to enter into the play if it wasn’t for the Hot Spring on Ice event. Yuuri couldn’t believe that he won. Yuri had gone right before he finished because he knew the result after glanced at Viktor’s expressions. The boy knew that he lost. With a strong self-esteem, it was probably the most embarrassing moment for him. His depart was silence, and not once that he looked back. Yuuri could understand how Yuri’s feel since he himself had been in the situation many times. He discarded his concern and set his priority straight. The excitement of the competition was still on his nerves. He could feel it ran down to his spines. It wasn’t a horrible feeling. He remembered the warm hug Viktor gave him after his debut of Eros. It was a small gesture, but enough to make him happy.

Who would have thought, that the living legend, Viktor Nikiforov, himself would be the one to be coaching him from today. He thought about how blessed he was to have Viktor as his coach. It just as if he was dreaming, and didn't want to wake up from it. The figure in front of him, slender and tall, silver hair and short walked in front of him, within his reach. He wanted to reach out, to touch the man, to feel his warm. That wasn’t simple, the whole procedure. He wasn't sure that the current relationship would be good enough. Viktor was his idol and his only goal to grab. He wanted a relationship that beyond coach and student. He wanted Viktor as a man, as someone to be with him for the rest of his life. Like that would be possible. He knew that it was something that he could never have. Viktor was too far away from his reach, even though he was so close, yet. Yuuri took a sincere sigh and shook his head slightly after their practice came to a stop. “No way that will happen.”

“No way what will happen?” The tall man asked as he put on the skate’s protector.

“H-huh?" Yuuri looked at him in confusion.

He gave out a grin while looking at Yuuri. Yuuri could feel his heart skipped a beat. He thought he would die, probably because of startling, or of this man’s crimeful handsome face. Yuuri snapped out of his thoughts immediately after noticed his thoughts were being loud. Hell was probably the best place for him to be in right now, he thought. He took a step away to defense himself from what came next. He wondered how much Viktor heard. He wondered how much thoughts roamed freely in the day. He didn’t care about who heard it, as long as it wasn't Viktor. It shouldn't be the man he idolized. The whole world looked up to him in honor, and he knew that he shouldn't bring any trouble to Viktor. His negativity had been the biggest obstacle in his life. It didn’t matter how well things went. He would make it worst in his mind in a matter of time. He knew that, but there was no way for him to do anything about it.

“H-how much d-did you hear?”

Viktor mischievously placed his index finger on his very own lips. Hips lean to a side, as his legs supported the torso. A pose that he often put on when he was thinking how to execute his thought, how to make things go his way.

“All of it.”

Yuuri’s face turned color. A cute pink painted onto his cheek slightly left the man speechless. Viktor's eyes opened wider for a moment. He was amazed at the new expression that Yuuri made.

Yuuri knew that Viktor was looking at him intensely. He wanted to shake the gaze away. He was wondering what to say about it. Thoughts fought inside his brain, tried to be the one in command, but ineffective.

“I-am g-going for a-a-another round!”

Yuuri ran off onto the ice and started to practice his short program routine, abandoned Viktor and his statement about the matter.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Being left alone on the outer rim of the skate area, Viktor found himself curious about what Yuuri was exposing. Of course, he was just teasing Yuuri by giving him such answer. He didn't think that it would cause Yuuri to run away from him. Yuuri was always the one that loved to keep things to himself. It triggered his curiosity.

While thinking about what was it that occurred in Yuuri’s mind, he couldn’t help but get occupied by Yuuri’s skate. His form was dedicated. It was enough to make Viktor quivered in excitement. His body followed the music and rhythm naturally even though there was no music playing. Yuuri must have forgotten to put the song on when he rushed out to practice, but that wasn’t a big problem to him at all. It was just like Stay Close to Me, one of Viktor very own free skate program routine on the last Grand Prix Final that Yuuri was able to skate flawlessly in.

Yuuri’s body was made for music, and that enable Viktor to bring the program at the highest difficulty. That was one of the reasons that connected their strings together, Viktor thought to himself. A string that shouldn’t be untied. Fragile as they were, together to support each other. But in order to increase the strength of their bond, he needed something. But what? He was too inexperienced as a coach and didn’t ask his former coach anything before he became one. Yakov was probably still mad at him for leaving like that.

But he thought he made the best choice. He found his inspiration. He knew where his heart belonged to. The deep ocean eyes were fixed on Yuuri, who was way into his Eros. This man who stole his heart. He was way too much for him to handle. Barely could control his arms from hugging him so many times. Yuuri always blushed hard whenever Viktor got physical affectionate to him. He knew Yuuri’s feeling toward him but kept his distance. Neither Viktor and Yuuri wanted to hurt each other, didn’t want to cross the line. Would they get hurt? He wanted Yuuri too, as much as how Yuuri wanted him. The thought about Eros. Eros was probably the most fitting to this skater. He wanted to see that side of Yuuri again, the one at the banquet. It inspired him so much to create Eros, just to make the one who inspired him to skate to it. He could feel the Eros from the outer rink. Still, something is amiss. Too pure...too unaware of the other...

_It’s sexy, but not enough. Not enough. I am not satisfied by this. I need more. I need more than this. I want to see a different side of Yuuri._

_I want to  
...break him._

Suddenly something snapped. It wasn’t sound, but a string broke. That was when the color on his face changed. His eyes were no longer sparkling like it should be. An eclipse formed between the gap of his lips. The smirk that corrupted characteristics. He had never shown this in public. His expression darkened in hunger, devoured and swallowed. Like someone who had his favorite main course on the menu for the day. But for him, it was probably a permanent thing. Lips were all moist from an uncontrollable lick. Scenarios played in his mind like a cinema. He wanted to do all kind of things. Making Yuuri all embarrassed, making Yuuri begged for mercy, and making Yuuri yearned for him.

_The best place for Yuuri is probably that place..._

“Yuuri, let’s do something interesting today.”

A strange request slipped out Viktor’s mouth as soon as Yuuri took a break from his short program routine. Yuuri’s tiring body was still on the ice. His palms supported his balance against the rim. He looked up at Viktor from the opposite side with his wide open brown eyes.

“If this is all you got then you won’t be able to stand on the podium at the China Cup Competition. I wanted to see more from you.”

The dark personalities slowly float out of the surface, and Yuuri could sense this changed in Viktor. This side of him was something that Yuuri discovered not too long ago. But Viktor himself was unaware of it. Maybe living with Yuuri had some impact on him? There was no way for Yuuri to know about that. Yuuri told himself many times to be careful of what he said, to keep out Viktor's deadly aura. It was too dangerous, like a man who was about to shoot someone. That wasn’t even a joke. The fact that someone as shining as Viktor could give out that kind of impression wasn’t even funny anymore.

“But I feel fine Viktor, there is nothing-” as soon as Yuuri raised an objection to Viktor’s idea, he cut Yuuri’s sentence with his index finger on Yuuri’s pink lips. Viktor let out a small chuckle as he stole Yuuri’s sights with his essence present. The chuckles were soft and charming. They were something that only Viktor could pull off, but it was out of natural today. Those empty light in the eyes. They were nothing but decorations. No life. Nothing.

_Dangerous._

Yuuri didn't know what was wrong with what he said, but the situation wasn't in his favor. Yuuri gulped a few times. Every pathway was hitting him hard in the brain. He didn't know what to do next. He was very certain whatever question he was about to ask, Viktor wouldn't give him a straight answer. Despite how accurate his thought, he gave it a try.

“What is it that you want me to do?”

“It’s a secret~”

Bingo.

He turned his head slightly away from the glance. He couldn’t stand this intimidate moment. He bit his lower lip a little, damning Viktor for his tactic. Soon enough, Viktor’s hand traveled around Yuuri’s head and pulled his head closer. The movement was fast enough to catch him off guard. Their lips were half an inch apart. Yuuri could feel Viktor’s temperature on his face. Anyone would faint his Viktor did this to them. Yuuri knew this because of he, himself, almost passed out so many times. He thought that they were going to kiss, but Viktor didn’t move any closer. Viktor kept his hand on his head and yanked his hair a little. He couldn’t move from the strong grip. It hurt a little. He narrowed his eyes in pain.

“V-ik-ktor...w-wha-at...It...hu-hurt...”

“What do you think I will do to you right now?”

“I-I don’t know…”

“Yuuri, don’t lie to me. I’m sure you know what I am about to do.”

He softened his voice, “In this kind of position, what do you want me to do?”

_Why is he so confidence about me when I have so little of that very substance in my life?_

Yuuri’s breaths were short and inconsistency. He didn’t know what was the right thing to say. All he could think about was the pain on his scalp. That pain ran down to his toe, froze his movements. The next thing he knew, a soft and warm feel spread across his lips. It was a gentle, very Viktor, but it felt wrong. The gentleness didn’t last for long. To his surprise, Viktor’s tongue found its way into his mouth right after. For a moment, Yuuri forgot how to breathe. He wanted to intake oxygen through his mouth, however, such entrance didn’t belong to him at the moment. He tried to push Viktor away, but his effort was futile. He felt weak and ready to crash anytime. His body refused to listen to him any longer, both from fatigue and kisses. Viktor released his mouth a little as Yuuri let out a soft moan as he tried to catch his breath, then the entrance was forced to close again.

Sweat and saliva dropped down onto the ice, merged together, and created a strong phenomenon throughout the skate area, shut the flow of time around them. There was nothing, but the sound of hot kisses echoed throughout the space. No one but the two of them shared this moment together.

Viktor pulled away from Yuuri and gave Yuuri a gentle look. Blushes spread on Yuuri’s cheek like re-tweet. He really wanted to take a picture of this right now, but his phone wasn’t with him at the moment. It was the most adorable thing he had ever witnessed. He lifted Yuuri’s chin.

“How did you like it?”

“Um…”

“I want you to skate the routine again.”

“W-what? Now?”

“Yes, right now.”

Yuuri was taken back to reality, and couldn’t believe that they just kissed. He just kissed Viktor. Being asked of how it tasted, Yuuri couldn’t put his thought together for a right answer. But there was another bigger issue that he got himself into. Viktor flipped his switch. He got aroused and could feel it in his pants. Viktor wanted him to skate like this...of course...there was no way that he could.

“Viktor...I’m..”

“Hm?”

“My bottom…”

“What about it?”

Yuuri swallowed his pride and uttered embarrassing words that he never wanted Viktor to hear. He pulled his shirt down to cover it, hoped Viktor to get a hint, for him not wanted to say it. Viktor moved closer to Yuuri and pulled him onto his chest. It was warm and was probably the best feeling to Yuri. He didn’t know that another man’s heat could make he felt his way. He buried himself into his chest. Viktor’s fingers were all over his body, destroyed each and every living cells. He could feel them reaching down to his privacy. He flinched at the touch. Hot air ran through his ear, immobilized the flow of blood. His hardened tender pulsed itself against the man.

“What do you want me to do?”

Yuuri still couldn’t accept what was happening at the moment. Viktor was touching him. It was fine anywhere but the forbidden area. The place that a normal person wouldn’t reach for so casually. He could feel Viktor’s big hand outside the fabric. The pleasure was foreign to him. He muffled a moan on Viktor’s chest.

“I..feel strange...”

“Strange? Why do you feel strange?

“Y-you..are touching me…”

“Do you hate it?”

Yuuri swallowed loudly. It was so loud that he thought the whole city would hear it. Tears dropped at the corner of his eyes. He found himself sobbing to the question. He knew the answer and yet his feeling didn’t allow him to take another step. Somehow, Viktor could felt the discomfort air around Yuuri. Viktor stopped his motion and gave Yuuri a kiss on the cheek. He took Yuuri’s hand and they both went into the water closet.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nostalgically took Yuuri back. Tears and voices were once in this very place but in the different locations. Would anyone disturb that tendency again? The stand was narrow and probably too small for both of them. Viktor put the seat down and sat on it while Yuuri’s body was in front of him. The body that wasn’t larger than his, just enough for Viktor to get a hold-off.

“Yuuri, what do you want?”

“I…”

“I know what I want, but I want to know if you also want it.” He stared straight into Yuuri’s eyes, waiting for his answer.

“I...I want you. B-but I don’t know if you want me, and I don’t want to cross that line, I couldn’t bear thinking about what will happen if...if…” Yuuri sobbed.

“Aren’t you full of negative thoughts? If I don’t want you, I wouldn’t come here for the first place.”

Yuuri realized what he just heard. Viktor wants him? This living legend?.

“You...you want me?”

“I want you.”

He was no longer doubt what he heard. Cut the gap between them, he brought his body closer to Viktor.

“You...can have me.”

Yuuri placed his forehead on Viktor’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the man. He brought his lips to Viktor’s ear, delivering another confession in the most out of character manner ever.

“Please have me however you want.”

Viktor’s eyes were wide open. That ‘please’ hit him hard in the heart. Heck, he wanted to make love to this katsu don right here, but he controlled himself. He wanted to have a little fun before the main course.

“However I want?”

“However you want.”

“Then, I want you to follow my commands. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes…”

Viktor gave out a smile. His eyes were sparkling like the ocean at dawn.

“I want you to stand with your back against the door, and no touching until I allow so.”

He licked his lips as he traced over Yuuri’s pants with his thumb. Yuuri looked away in embarrassed as he tried to hold back his pleasurable moan. Viktor pulled down Yuuri’s pants and gave the boner a kiss. He didn’t feel much from it because his boxer was still on. He started to lick the shaft underneath the clothes. It was pleasurable but probably wasn’t enough at all. Yuuri could feel himself breathing heavily at the movement. Time passed and Yuuri was nowhere near ejaculation. The momentum wasn’t enough for him to let it out. He asked for more, and every time it turned into desperation.

“Viktor...I...can’t..”

“What is it that you can’t?”

“I can’t...come..”

“Do you want to come?”

“Yes...yes I want to.”

“I will consider it if you say it nicely.”

Viktor pressed his fingers on Yuuri’s shaft, which made the younger one cried out in pleasure.

“P-please allow me..to e-ejaculate.”

“Where do you want to ejaculate?”

“It would be...a p-pleasure to ejaculate in...in your mouth…”

Without a second thought, Viktor pulled Yuuri’s boxer down and took the shaft in his mouth. The heat spread like viruses. It was too hot, and the vibration in the back of Viktor’s throat didn’t help any better.

“I-I’m coming..!”

Viktor stopped. His action was way too fast. Too fast that left the younger one a few seconds to notice. He was still breathing heavily at the stimulation that just gone. His ejaculation didn’t come.

“Viktor...w-what..?”

“I didn’t say you can come, yet.”

So close, he was so close, yet so far. “No touching,” Yuuri remembered.

“I can do this forever, and never get tired of it.” He sighed.

He started again, bring Yuuri up to his climax and stop immediately before it spilled. He stared at Yuuri’s face intensely every time. The best expression was right there. He brought that hopeful face up, only to force it down into despair. Yuuri was over stimulated at this point. He gasped and panted. He felt dirty looking at his own fully erected member, overflowing with sticky fluids of saliva and precum. Even without the touch of the older man, his own was twitching at the graze.

“At this rate, you will come even without touching. Have a little restraint will you?”

He took Yuuri in his mouth again but didn’t stop this time. With all the strength he had, Yuuri poured his come inside Viktor’s throat. He swallowed and licked the leftover with his tongue around the area. Yuuri jolted back due to the sensitiveness of his shaft.

“S-stop..” He begged and went limped afterward.

Viktor looked down at the helpless boy below his eyes’ level.

“You came...You are so bad, Yuuri. You need to be discipline.”

Viktor opened his arms. He let Yuuri choose. He let him made a decision. He didn’t think, he fell nicely into the older man’s warm.

He chose this man.

“Let’s us continue this later.”

“Yes, let’s…”

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	2. You want me and I will have you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He started to grind against the man’s bottom. The force was amazing. Viktor could felt Yuuri’s member against his own. It was hard, and warm even through the fabric. Viktor started to feel aroused. His cheek turned slightly red, matched with the shorter one. The drumming sound of their heartbeats was loud. Chest against chest, they could feel the flow went back and forth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinky stuff.
> 
> I added a bonus story at the end~
> 
> I am 7216387 feet below hell.
> 
> Feel free to leave any comments and critiques!!
> 
> Thanks~
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr https://idrinkmytea.tumblr.com/

The urge was stronger than before. Yuuri didn’t have any more control to practice his programs. The tight pants brushed over his restrained area, caused him to break in sweat. Every time he moved, he could felt the friction against it. The pleasure was too much when prolonging it. Flashback flooded back into his mind. He remembered the pleasure Viktor gave to him. He remembered the feeling of being close to coming but broke immediately when it happened. Viktor would bring him to the edge and then stop. Yuuri had lost count of how many days Viktor had been doing that to him. He was promised for a release if he could do perfectly to the routines, but he hadn’t succeeded in doing so. It caused him to want it more than ever. He kept thinking about it every day. It distracted him from the routines and caused him to flump over every time he attempts a jump. The thought made him get harder. He could felt the pulse of his own. He couldn’t touch it, he wanted to, but couldn’t. If he did, Viktor would lock his member in the cage forever. He shivered lightly to the temperature of the skate area and thoughts.

“Yuuri~Let’s work hard today as well ok?”

Viktor hugged Yuuri from behind and gave him a small peck on the neck. Yuuri shook slightly to the gesture, let himself fallen into the other one’s body. Yuuri turned his whole body, put his entire weight and pushed the taller man toward the wall. 

“Viktor..I can’t.”

“But Yuuri, if you don’t work harder, I can’t give you what you want.”

His voice was filled with warm. The same warm that helped him overcome his fear and boost his confidence. But it was different in this situation. Yuuri didn’t need any kind of motivation. All he wanted was a release.

“V-Viktor p-please…”

“What is it, Yuuri?”

“Please….I-I...n-need...a release.”

He started to grind against the man’s bottom. The force was amazing. Viktor could felt Yuuri’s member against his own. It was hard, and warm even through the fabric. Viktor started to feel aroused. His cheek turned slightly red, matched with the shorter one. The drumming sound of their heartbeats was loud. Chest against chest, they could feel the flow went back and forth.

“Yuuri...Are you breaking the promise?”

“No..I-I’m not, but…”

“You can come after you win gold. Wasn’t that what we promised to each other?”

“Yes..w-we did, but…”

“But?”

Yuuri looked at Viktor in fear. The last thing he wanted to do is to make Viktor hated him. He retreated his body from the man and looked down on the floor. Opened his mouth slowly, tried to deliver the words.

“I-I’m sorry. I...will not ask anymore.”

“I can’t release you, but you can have something else.”

Yuuri jerked his face up. Viktor took that chance and gave Yuuri a kiss. He could felt Yuuri’s tongue inside his mouth. Yuuri was trying to get as much pleasure as possible. There was no more shame in him. He would do anything right now. Anything. Viktor held the back of Yuuri’s neck and started to squeeze it. He flinched in response. His eyes looked straight at Viktor, tears started to roll down. His grip was tight and could cause any slight movement to break the man’s neck.

“I will have my way with you. What do you say?”

“Y-yes...please have me any way you want.”

“Good. Let’s pack everything up.”

Yuuri obediently nodded at Viktor, who slowly release his neck. Red marks formed around it left behind the unforgettable sensation.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“Let’s do it in your room today.”

Yuuri looked at Viktor in relieve. He was right, if they did it in Viktor’s room, anyone would come in at any time since it was a sliding door. He risked his own body so many times in Viktor;s room so he was thankful for Viktor’s consideration. It helped more when his parents and sister were out of town to visit their friends. Yuuri couldn’t go because he had to practice his skating for the Grand Prix series.

A click sounded on the doorknob as they entered the room. The room was filled with Yuuri’s essence. The smell that caused Viktor to go insane at any moment. He was wondering how many people had been in this room, was lucky enough to take in this wonderful smell into one’s nostrils. Viktor didn’t wait for any longer. He tossed the bag he carried this morning to the side and pushed Yuuri down onto his own bed.

“I’m tying you up.”

At the corner of Yuuri’s eyes, he could see Viktor licked his own lips. He was like a beast, ready to eat the pork cutlet bowl in front of him. He didn’t have a choice. Viktor was too sexy in front of him. He wanted to be eaten by this man. He reluctantly gave a nod. 

“Take everything off.”

Yuuri followed. He shakily took off his clothes and tossed them on the floor. His body was covered with hickeys, left by days and nights by the Russian skater. He fell back onto the bed again, to find himself got restrained by the cold leather around his wrists, necks, and stomach. Tears formed in Yuuri’s eyes. He was at his limit and couldn’t take it anymore. Viktor didn’t want him to have it yet. The fun just started.

“A long day indeed.”

His long fingers traced over Yuuri’s pink nipple, caused the man to arc backward in pleasure. Every touch that Viktor left on him felt like electric. The currency rushed his blood down to his bottom.

“This is a nice view.” He poked at the standing shaft slightly.

“Ahhh…”

“This ring suits you well. This urethral too. I’m glad they fit. Did you like the items?”

Yuuri would have come so many times if the rings were off. A light touch would make him lost it. Yuuri was drowning in pleasure and unconsciousness control over his body and mind. Sweet moans filled the room, played a lovely melody to Viktor’s ears.

“...T-the rings...off...ahh..a-ah…”

Viktor ignored Yuuri’s request and continued his hand on Yuuri’s shaft. The motion was consistency, neither fast nor slow. Yuuri moaned rapidly in the heat. The heat that Viktor left on him for days. One ring at the base, and another at the tip. The ring at the tip had a hook that perfectly placed over the entrance for the urethral. Viktor must have picked out the best item of all in the shop. It was a wonder what kind of face did Viktor made while chosen the item. However, Yuuri didn’t have any more sense to think about it. The rings kept him from release while continued to penetrate the entrance. The long urethral blocked the exit and hit his prostate every time he moved.

“Yuuri...you are so hard. It’s so pretty…”

“I w-want...ah...to...come...ah...ah…f-eel...good...”

“Is it that good?”

“...c-come...more...I...need...come…”

Viktor let out a chuckle. He was amused of how Yuuri couldn’t think about anything but his own pleasure at the moment. Ah...how lovely, Viktor thought to himself while his body got aroused. Viktor stopped his movement on Yuuri’s bottom and started to pull the man up. Viktor held Yuuri’s head and pushed it close to his turn on.

“If you do it well then I will award you.”

Yuuri snapped back to reality for a moment and looked up to Viktor’s eyes. His eyes were dark and empty. The reflection in his eyes was gone, and nothing in it, but the dominant sight set on Yuuri. He looked at Viktor’s structure in front of his lips. It’s huge. He placed several kisses onto Viktor’s shaft before took it into his mouth. He tried hard to not use his teeth as he wrapped his tongue around it. His motion was slow, but still gave Viktor a decent pleasure that caused his turn on to get harder. Yuuri gagged a little due to the increasements of the size, but he didn’t stop. With his hand was still on Yuuri’s hair, Viktor forced Yuuri to go faster. Tears started to fall down on Yuuri’s cheek. It didn't pain that cause him to cry. It was the pleasure. His throat felt so good that he started to go faster than Viktor’s hand on his head.

“That’s good, Yuuri. It feels very good...ah…”

Viktor leaned back a little, taking every pleasure that he could felt inside Yuuri with him.

“I’m coming...Drink all of it ok?”

A flow of white forcefully entered Yuuri’s throat. His eyes were wide open at the impact that caused him to choke a little. Viktor slowly pulled out of Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri let out a shallow sound to the left over semen in his mouth after the pullout. There was no trace of semen on the sheet nor his shaft, and that made Viktor smiled at Yuuri. He cuffed both of his palms onto Yuuri’s cheek and let out a satisfied raspy voice.

“You are such a good boy, dear Yuuri.”

Viktor gave Yuuri a deep kiss. He didn’t mind to kiss the man, who just gave him a fellatio, and tasted his own semen in his mouth. Yuuri continued to give out uncontrollable moans as his heat continued to rise. He rubbed his thigh together to try to signal Viktor for a release. Noticed Yuuri’s motion, Viktor pushed Yuuri down on his back and spread his legs open. He let out a breeze on Yuuri’s bottom, and the motion was enough to make Yuuri shook his whole body. As soon as Viktor reached for Yuuri’s shaft, he jerked back in respond.

“I haven’t touched you yet.”

“Ah...h….ahhh…”

Viktor hovered over it several times and Yuuri responded to his untouched movements. Yuuri could feel his whole body lusted for affection. It didn’t matter how close Viktor was, or if Viktor was touching him or not, he could felt it. Viktor imagined what would happen if he touched Yuuri in this condition.

He could see how messy Yuuri was in front of him. Yuuri was sucking his own fingers as if the fellatio effect was still in his mouth. Drool dropped down onto the sheet, and Yuuri’s voice filled the room. It was enough to make Viktor turned on again.

He reached out to Yuuri’s standing soldier and started to stroke it rapidly. His voice was louder than before. Viktor slowly released the urethra that blocked the semen from escaping. Yuuri gave out a sweet sound as the entrance got exposed to the air, but it wasn’t enough to make him come. He released the leather around Yuuri’s wrists, took one of Yuuri’s hand and placed the urethral on his palm. He gave Yuuri’s finger a smooch and stared down at Yuuri’s drenched eyes.

“I want to watch you play with yourself.”

Viktor took both of Yuuri’s legs and put them on his shoulder. The view was wide open, and Yuuri knew that he couldn't escape from this anymore. He shakily reached down to his own shaft and started to insert the item. Precum oozed out of the entrance as Yuuri thrust it up and down. Every thrust reached his prostate and caused him to shake furiously. Viktor was strong enough to hold Yuri still, so the motions didn’t make Yuuri out of balance. He wanted to come so badly and started to increase his speed. He knew that the rings would hold him back, but the pleasure was too much for him to stop. Viktor traced his fingers on Yuuri’s erected shaft, which caused him to shudder and stop moving the urethral.

“Don’t stop.”

Shivered by the command, Yuuri drove back into his action. Viktor took some of the precum with his fingers and started to move down to stretch Yuuri’s hole. Being penetrated from both sides were intense, and foreign to him. He gasped for air. It was nothing but hot air in the room. He just wanted for some cool fresh air. The one that could calm him down, but he wondered if that would help anymore. He felt the second finger in him. His sense became sharper than before. His body was trying to remember Viktor, and Viktor was the only one that he would allow to do all kind of dirty thing to him. He jolted back as he felt his bottom being stretch out further.

“You are still tight even with two fingers.”

“I...I’m...ah...s-sorry…...”

“You squeezed my fingers so hard. You like them that much?”

“Y...yes...I...I...l-love...them...ahhhh..!”

“Really?”

Viktor gave out a handsome smile, “That makes me very happy.”

He is happy, I’m glad...Yuuri thought to himself while continued to penetrate his own entrance on the shaft. Viktor was happy, and that was the only thing he could care about at the time.

“N...o..more...p-please...ahhh...p-put...it...in…”

“I can’t hear you Yuuri. You have to speak louder.”

“I..want you to put yours in mine.”

He had done it. He abandoned his pride. He didn’t care anymore, and Viktor could see that. He could he the best side of Yuuri, the one that he wanted to bring out. He teased him more and demanded a clearer answer.

“With what of mine that you want?”

“Your..cock..”

Viktor stopped his motions as he looked in surprised. Viktor knew that Yuuri was a good boy from the beginning. He could never say those words out loud, even if it was with Viktor. He would have clear thoughts. He would think twice before open his mouth. However, this wasn’t bad. This Yuuri wasn’t bad.

“Where do you want it?”

His fingers were still inside Yuuri, played with his good spot, matched together with the rhythm that Yuuri put on his shaft. His whine got more and more seductive every second. It was a nice song. A song that Viktor wanted to be the only one listen to it. He would never get bored of it.

Yuuri pushed the urethral deeper into his shaft and locked it in place with the ring at the tip. It was deeper than before and it caused him to be in pleasure even without moving. He pulled Viktor closer with all his strength and whispered into his ear.

“Please wreck my rectum with your cock…”

His heart skipped a beat. The words were full of lust. It was very eros, certainly was the same Eros at the banquet that seduced him. Viktor could be certain of that.

“Please give me a larger urethral also…”

Yuuri pushed his body upward against Viktor’s. The wet shaft was sliding up and down for discipline.

“Oh? Do you want me to punish you?”

“Yes, please..”

Viktor cheek turned red in excitement. He didn’t expect this. Of course, he didn’t. Yuuri was asking for more. He didn’t want this moment to stop. Viktor knew how much Yuuri admired him, and how much of an inspiration he was to Yuuri. Viktor was the reason for him to start his skating career. But now, he wasn’t sure if Yuuri looked at him the same way he did a few months back. Is it really matter? He thought. It probably wasn’t. There was a Yuuri in front of him, begged him with a nice, please. He couldn’t turn down Yuuri’s request. He moved away from Yuuri and grab the bag on the floor. He opened a dark leather bag that appears to have ‘special’ tools in it.

“I will give you different rings to match with the urethral size. Can you hold it in?”

“Yes…”

Viktor gave the current urethral a few more hit before removed it. Yuuri shook his body a little from the contact. He slowly removed both rings from Yuuri’s shaft. Yuuri would have come at any time since his member was finally free, but he followed Viktor’s order.

“Good Yuuri.”

He gave Yuuri’s shaft a kiss. It was gentle yet it created a strong impact on Yuuri. His sensitivity got even stronger. He could felt the momentum traveled over his body. Viktor gave it a few strokes. Yuuri curves his whole body upward. He shook back and for but kept his bottom still.

“Are you coming?”

“Yes..”

“Are you going to?”

“I won’t...unless..you w-want...me..to..” 

“Since you are such a good boy, I will allow you to come...a little bit.”

Viktor put his fingers on the tip and opened it up. One shot, he commanded. The white started to make it way out of the entrance. He let out a breathless sound at the pressure. He stopped immediately after letting out his orgasm. Of course, he didn’t go all the way. His shaft was still standing. His body was still hot and pink, drenched of liquid, delivered the most amazing sight to the Russian skater.

“Yuuri, was it good?”

“It felt amazing..”

Viktor trailed the white substance with his fingers and lubed Yuuri’s shaft. He walked over to the bag on the floor and took out a leather bag. He took the smallest ring from it and slipped it onto the base of Yuuri’s shaft. It easily slipped right on thanks to the slippery substance, however, it would be very difficult to take off. It was tighter than before. It squeezed so tight that Yuuri thought that it would break. Viktor gave Yuuri’s shaft a few more affection before moving to another ring and put it on the tip. The ring had the same structure as the last one. The hole to keep the urethral locked was larger. The urethral was longer and larger than the previous. He inserted the item into Yuuri. Yuuri’s body shivered to the size of the item. It was too large for his current entrance. Viktor moved the item deeper. It hit the prostate way sharper than before. The urethral could still move deeper into the shaft. It could break his inside with just some intense thrust. He looked Yuuri while moved his hand lazily, avoid hitting the prostate. The feeling was good but probably wasn’t good enough to satisfied Yuuri.

“Please...let me play with it…”

“Wow, I didn’t know you like this kind of thing, Yuuri.”

“I like it a lot...ahhhh….please let me…”

“No Yuuri, if you want it then you have to work for it.”

Viktor removed the item from the hole. He pulled Yuuri up against him and gave Yuuri and a gentle pat on the back of his head. It was soothing. However, the next thing that came out of Viktor’s mouth wasn’t carrying the same emotion.

“Ride on mine and I will give you the urethral.”

His cheek went hot at the command. He didn’t wait any longer and started to pump Viktor’s shaft. He moved on Viktor’s lap and started to insert Viktor’s groin into the outer of his rectum. He placed his arm around Viktor’s for support and started to move down. The first thrust was intense. His whole body shook rapidly at the impact. It was big and hot inside him. He could feel Viktor’s pulse inside his body. The shaft was against his sensitive spot. The heat itself was already made him melt, let along the movement. He resumed. His body jerked up and down. He moaned at every thrust against the good spot. He ground his own shaft against Viktor’s body for pleasure. He looked like a rabbit in the heat.

Viktor put both of his hands on Yuuri’s hips to support him from falling backward. His hands forced Yuuri to go further down and took the shaft more. He gasped in pain for a moment as Viktor didn’t stop from giving the thrust more force.

“You have to go deep down to this level.”

He nodded obediently and started to take it deeper. He closed the gap between Viktor’s face and exchanged kisses. Saliva ran down onto Viktor’s cheek. Yuuri stopped the kiss and moved his tongue to the saliva and cleaned it. He traced his tongue back to Viktor’s mouth and continue the kisses. This was a new drug for them. They didn’t mind this new addiction that they got into.

“Ahhh...Yuuri...so good, I’m coming..”

“Inside...come..i-inside...fill..me...u-up..”

He didn’t wait. Yuuri was full of Viktor in a matter of time. The tension was still there, there only one that could give out that aura was Yuuri. He was still aroused. As long as those rings still on, he could never find his freedom.

“I-it’s...h-hot..”

I want this warm.

As if read his thought. Viktor took out a plug from his back and forced it in Yuuri’s entrance. He gave a great sigh. Viktor enjoyed him, and he too enjoyed Viktor took control over his body. He put two hands out as if asking for a new toy. He wanted his toy, the one that he deserved to have for being a good boy to Viktor.

“You can have fun with it for 10 minutes. Remember to lock it neatly in place after you done.” He placed the urethral on Yuuri’s hands. Leaned closer and gave Yuuri a deep kiss on the mouth.

“I’m going to take a bath,” said Viktor, who slowly put the inn’s bathrobe on.

“Join me after you finish, okay?” Viktor gave him a gentle smile as Yuuri lost himself into the urethral.

“Y-yes...I...ahhh….will j-join...you...a-after..”

_He could feel even more than before. His whole self-was a mess._

_He wanted this._

_He wanted this feeling._

_He wanted Viktor to control him._

_He wanted Viktor to do this to him._

_He wanted to stay like this._

_For eternal._

_Who are you belong to, Yuuri?_

_My body is yours...Please have me for the rest of my life..._

He smiled.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bonus:

Yuuri: Let’s end this.

Viktor: What the heck? What do you mean by ending?

Yuuri: Let’s put the promise to the end...

Viktor: But...Yuuri…Why? ***tear up***

Yuuri: No, no, no, no!! It’s not that!!!

Yuuri: What I meant is that...Even if I won gold medal or not...I...I want you to continue to control me however you wish.

Yuuri: I don’t mind...staying like this…

Viktor: !!!

Yuuri: I mean...you like that I look aroused all the time...and these rings look good on me…

Viktor ***gasp*** YUURI IS SAYING SOMETHING CUTE!!!

Yuuri: ***blush***

Viktor: ***blush***

Yuri, who happened to be outside of their room, ear-drop at the conversation at the moment: Romantic stuff make me barf.

Otabek: ***stare at Yuri, shred a tear***

Yuri: W-why are you cry!?

Otabek: It’s nothing, just dust in my eye.

Yuri: Okay then.

Yuri: ***kicked the door loudly***

Yuri: GET A ROOM, YOU TOO!!!

Yuuri and Viktor, both in the middle of you-know-what: But we’re in a room…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have to put that ending there...


End file.
